hecaxiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kraken
Kraken come in multiple forms, as they exist in four different material locations on Hecaxia, and one astral species also exists. Kraken are typically aquatic creatures, and each species has characteristics appropriate to aquatic megafauna. They are capable, and often misconstrued as mindless beasts amongst those who encounter them. While this is true for Thrullian Kraken and Keldean Kraken, Brentian Kraken form societies, and are even capable of complex tasks like architecture, science, and spell craft. Being oceanic in nature, Kraken are typically violent creatures, as they are used to the survivalist environments. Only one in every thousand Kraken that are born are able to fully grow, and their infancy is competitive, both amongst their own species and against others. All Kraken, whether material or astral, share a hatred of all things abominable, as they view themselves as purely evolved species. This extends particularly to Aboleth, which Kraken share a racial rivalry with, and will attack on site, despite the odds. This trait can often make Kraken unlikely allies, despite their usually aggressive nature, and history has often seen land-dwelling mortals team up with Kraken in order to fight off other threats. Brentian Kraken Inhabiting the Northern Ocean above the Steppe, Brentian Kraken are the second of the planet's two prime aquatic threats, and have divided control over the seas strictly between a north-south divide. Historically, Brentian Kraken have had an endless war against the Aboleth of the South, and fiercely protect their territories as a unified nation. This unification has gone so far that many nations of the northern continent of Brentia considered "The Kraken Territories" to be an independent State in the 1st and 2nd ages - a political identity which was rediscovered during the Diluvian Invasion. Brentian Kraken are colossal, often spanning over 60ft in size, with the largest able to swell to 200ft, though incredibly rare. Brentian Kraken have a life-span of 10 years on average, though this extends considerably when infant mortality is not accounted for. Their maximum life span is 80 years, much shorter than Aboleth, which is part of what encouraged them to come together as a society. Brentian Kraken are cephalopodian in nature, and resemble gigantic octopi. They are capable of enduring the cold of the arctic seas, and as a result remain largely unchallenged in the area, as few are competitive for it. This resulted in an easy alliance between the Kraken and the Canim, Humans and Kender of the northern shores, and the Krakens even assisted Canim in their fight against Tiamat, when Gishgar Darkscale took a young Canim Paladin called Maevol under his tutelage and taught him everything he knew about Dragons and Demons. Brentian Kraken are, as a result, an accepted part of the ecosystem, and respected as such. Northern powers don't fish their waters, and they don't sail their seas, and in return, their own sovereignty is respected. Keldean Kraken Keldean Kraken are quite different from those found on Brentia, and are entirely solitary creatures that patrol their own territory. They are asexual, and reproduce with suitable partners that are chosen based upon size, strength, and the sheen of their scales. Keldean Kraken are the same size as Brentian Kraken, but while cephalopodian, and possessing eight tentacles, have shark-like heads that vary somewhat in shape and colour. Due to their breeding habits, Keldean Kraken are silvery in nature, and reflect light very well. They use this patterning to attract prey, using their tentacles to mimic smaller creatures in order to hunt. Due to their asocial nature, Keldean Kraken are not capable of spellcasting, and have a bestial intelligence. Thrullian Kraken Astral Kraken